Love You
Love You & Hate You Love You & Hate You is a song Originaly sung by Keke Palmer . This song is sung by Jackie and Donna who is expressing their feelings for loving and hating Boys this was the 1st song performed in the episode Lyrics BOTH:'I love you so much I hate you so bad Said "I don't miss you" You know that's not true Boy I want you bad I hate you so much But I love you oh so bad When I say I'm leaving I don't mean it I just want you back '''JACKIE:'Got my hopes up When we broke up That we would get back always said that No matter what we would be together I want you back now more than ever 'DONNA :'Feels like we on a roller-coaster You take me up high then take me down low There go them games boy you think You think you're clever You try to play me it's so whatever 'JACKIE :'Some days we on the same page 'DONNA :'Then we go our separate ways 'JACKIE :'And our loves down the drain 'DONNA:'Then I'm calling you again 'JACKIE:'Some days we on the same page 'DONNA:'Then we go our separate ways 'JACKIE:'And our loves down the drain '''DONNA: Then I'm calling you again BOTH:'I love you so much I hate you so bad Said "I don't miss you" You know that's not true Boy I want you bad I hate you so much But I love you oh so bad When I say I'm leaving I don't mean it I just want you back Tell me a way we can make this better Boy I want you back now forever We can base it all on this week together Boy I want you back now forever '''JACKIE:'When you call me And I hang up And I call right back & you pick up Phone dies cuz we talk for hours Can't resist you got super powers 'DONNA: '''Only want me when you're lonely But when I want you you don't know me You text me I say "I'll hit you later" Really I wish you would come and save me '''JACKIE:'Some days we on the same page 'DONNA:'Then we go our separate ways 'JACKIE:'And our loves down the drain 'DONNA: '''Then I'm calling you again '''JACKIE:'Some days we on the same page 'DONNA:'Then we go our separate ways 'JACKIE:'And our loves down the drain '''DONNA: Then I'm calling you again 'BOTH:'I love you so much I hate you so bad Said "I don't miss you" You know that's not true Boy I want you bad I hate you so much But I love you oh so bad When I say I'm leaving I don't mean it I just want you back Tell me a way we can make this better Boy I want you back now forever We can base it all on this week together Boy I want you back now forever Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs